The Best Birthday Ever
by sonicXamy4ever
Summary: Its Amys birthday soon but she feels sad, will something make her day? Second story ever please review : sonicXamy


A Birthday Wish Come True 

Hey people ,this is my second story ever! so please review, thanks  
again sorry for bad grammar etc. Enjoy :)

Character ages so there's no confuzzlement :)

Sonic 16,  
Amy 14,  
Tails 13,  
Cream 12.

It was two days before Amys 15th birthday. Usually Amy loved her birthdays and she looked forward to them all year.  
It was a time when she and her friends played games, told stories and generally had alot of fun. But every year when she blew out the candles she wished the same wish, that she could be with Sonic, love him and for him to love her back.  
She never gave up, even when it seemed hopeless, deep down somewhere she new Sonic loved her in his own way.

Amy had decided to go for a little walk as she had nothing to do. The weather was pleasant plus it was a perfect excuse to maybe see Sonic. She wasnt disapointed as she saw the blue blur that was her hero flash past her. "Hey Sonic!" Amy yelled. Sonic skidded to a halt upon hearing her voice, something he wouldnt normally do for Amy.  
"Hey Amy, how are you?" he asked.  
"Im great thanks" she replied, glad to see him. "And you"  
"Im ok i guess" He said. It was obvious that something was on his mind.  
"Whats up Sonic, is there somthing troubling you?" she asked, concerned.  
"Its nothing really, dont worry about it" he muttered, slighty uncomfortable. He looked at his watch. "i gotta run Amy,  
cya later." "Oh ok, bye bye" she waved sadly as he sped off. Amy walked a little furthur but didnt feel like it anymore so she turned back and started heading home.

Sonic was pacing back and forth in his room, thinking to himself, trying to sort out his dilemma. Over the past couple of weeks he had started noticing how beautiful Amy really was. With her long flowing quills, emerald green eyes and great personality. He didnt know why he never realised before. He knew he should ask her out, and her birthday seemed the perfect time to do it. He began thinking his plan aloud.  
"hmm, i could wait until after the party, when its only me and her. Or should i ask her when everyones around?"

Amy arrived home, kicked off her boots and saw she had 3 answerphone messages. When she checked them she found they were just junk adverts. She sighed, it was as if no-one cared at all. She decided to go to bed, even though it was only 7:30.

"ive got it!" Sonic anouced to nobody. "A romantic walk on the beach, better yet a walk under the stars when its quiet"  
'Hang on' he thought. 'I cant wait until her birthday, ill do it tonight!' He glanced at the clock. 'its only 7:30 Amy'll still be up ill call her.' Sonic walked over to his phone, picked it up and realised he didnt know Amys number. "Crap, now ill have to call one of her friends." He punched Creams number into the phone. "hello?" a voice answered after a few rings.  
"Tails? what the hell?" Sonic was suprised.  
"Yes its me, Cream is my friend you know" Tails reminded him.  
"Yea i know that, i just didnt expect you on the line, anyway could i speak to her a sec."  
"Sure hang on...Hi Sonic, how are you."  
"Im fine thanks, listen have u got amys phone number? i need to call her"  
"Yes i have, its 167945"  
"Ok thanks cream, bye"  
"No problem, bye Sonic." He hung up and dialed Amys house.

Amy was lying on her bed fully clothed as she couldnt be bothered to change into pjs, when she heard her phone ringing.  
She slowly got up not expecting it to be anything interesting.  
"Hello" she said in a slightly depressed voice.  
"Hi Amy, are you ok? you sound really sad"  
"Sonic hi!" she brightend up considerably, she couldnt belive it! Sonic, calling her. Wait was it bad news, it must be, he'd never call otherwise.  
"Hey Amy are you uh doing, anything tonight?" _No, its not what i think...no way..._  
"No im not why"  
"Want to uhm go for a walk with me, on the beach?" _Can this be real? is Sonic asking me to go somewhere with him? alone?  
_"Of course, id love to, im so bored over here."  
"Great! ill see you in a couple of mins Amy"  
"Okies, im looking forward to it already" She hung up. She couldn't belive it. 'Is this true' she thought 'or is it a dream? No time to dwell on thoughts! i gotta get ready!' She quickly combed her quills so they hung nicely over her face and then she lightly applied some purfume. The doorbell rang, She opened it and There was sonic smiling, leaning against her porch.  
"Hi Ames, you ready to go?" he asked.  
"You bet i am"she replied eagarly.Sonic extended his hand, Amy took it. and they walked the short distance to the beach in silence, each deep in thought. they walked where the water was lapping gently against the sand.  
"you know Amy ive been thinkingof you alot lately, how beautiful you are andwhata niceperson you are and Amy, it kills me to think  
of never seeing you again so im taking this chance while it lasts.  
Amy Rose i l-love you. She stopped. He stopped too. They stoodlooking into each others eyes. They drew closer andtheire lips touched gently but it was enough to let them both knowthat nothing could breake them apart.And at that moment amy new that sonic would be hers to hold forever andnot let any harm come to her.  
"you know Sonic" Amy said after they broke apart. "I think this is going to be the best birthday ever."

The End

so what do you think people? please review and tell me  
reviews make me happy :) See? happy face :)


End file.
